As Memory Fades
by TheNewJefferson
Summary: Centuries pass and lives fade into new being. Sometimes it just takes time for two souls to find each other and stay together.


**For liathwen. Happy birthday, even though this is holy crap late.**

 **Thanks so much to benedicted-cumberbatched for walking me though when I got stuck and to** **pulchratibi.**

 **This is based on a set of pictures that Nuchamae on tumblr posted. It's not really a reincarnation story but it kind of is, but it's not...I don't really know. Don't think about it too hard. Here we go!**

* * *

1788

The ball was magnificent. Glittering crystals and flowing ball gowns could be seen from all around. A rainbow of colors really. Butlers walking around with trays of drinks. Mothers and fathers looking for advantageous marriages for their children. Ok, maybe it wasn't so magnificent. It was entertaining enough though.

As Molly Hooper walked through the doors, she flattened out the front of her yellow dress. It was the most expensive gown she had ever had on her body. The fear of ruining it almost outweighed her nerves. She hated social events. There were too many people and at 21 years old, everyone was looking at her. She should be married and pregnant by now. It wasn't that she was picky, she couldn't afford to be. Tonight was really her last chance to find a husband. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she didn't.

She walked along the wall and stopped when she found an open spot. She looked around. There was no one new here tonight it seemed. Things didn't look good. However, when she turned her head to the right, she saw a tall man in a blue jacket, an unruly mop of dark curls on top of his head. He was with a short blond man and what seemed to be his wife. He was unlike any man Molly had ever seen. What struck her most were his eyes. She could see them clear as day, even from far away, a bright sea-green with a hint of this blue. They were cold though. She quickly looked away when he turned them on her. Bright yellow dress, meant to make her stand out, and all she wanted to do was hide.

She chanced a glance back at the group and the man had disappeared. She looked around the room, looking for those strange eyes but never found them. She made her way out of the ballroom and found the opening to the garden.

A warm breeze greeted her when she stepped out. She took in the smell of the many flowers that surrounded her. The Carnations were beautiful. If only the country always smelled so sweet.

"Beautiful night, is it not?" an Irish voice asked.

She gasped and stepped to the side. A man wearing a cloak had walked up beside her. His eyes were as dark as the night sky. His jet black hair slicked back away from his face.

"It's lovely," she replied.

"I saw you earlier. You looked sad. Why is it a pretty young thing like you isn't married yet?"

"That's very forward of you, sir," Molly said as she looked for a way out

"Oh, don't worry Miss, I've no reason to harm you. In fact, I wish to help you," he said, his face looking almost as sincere as his voice sounded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know who you are."

"My name isn't important, Miss Hooper. You'll find love, maybe not in this lifetime but in another. He'll find you eventually. He has to get out of his own head first. You'll help him with that," He walked out into the garden before she could say a word to him. She never realized that he had used her name.

"Molly dear, come back inside, there is someone I wish for you to meet." Molly gasped as her mother grabbed her arm and drug her inside. "What were you doing out there by yourself?"

"I was just getting some air, Mama," Molly replied as she tried to keep from stepping on her dress. The crowds of people made way for the storm that was her mother. She felt sorry for anyone who dared to get in her way.

They stopped outside of one of the drawing rooms. Her mother busied herself with fixing Molly's hair and dress. "There is a man in there by the name of Sherlock Holmes. He is unwed and very rich. Should you make an impression on him, it could prove very fortunate for the family."

"Yes, Mama."

"This may be your last chance, my dear. Make it count."

With that, she turned and led Molly into the crowded room. There were less people in this room than there were the ballroom, but there were still too many for Molly's taste. Her eyes scanned the crowd, and she soon found those piercing blue-green eyes. They were staring right at her. She felt as if her entire being was being bared to this man, and she hadn't even spoken a word to him.

1888

The market was overflowing with people. Molly knew better than to come during the middle of the day, but Lady Adler had changed the dinner menu at the last moment and Molly was left to fetch the ingredients needed. For some reason unknown to her, carnations were needed. Red Carnations.

Having finished, she began her walk home. She dare not look at the beggars that lined the streets. As much as she wanted to help them, she couldn't. She barely had enough money for herself, let alone enough to give to another and if she used Lady Adler's money, there would be hell to pay.

A particularly brave beggar grabbed at her skirts. Molly tried to pull away but he grabbed at her wrist and pulled her down until she was face to face with him. She was met with Ice blue eyes, eyes she had seen before, though they lacked the clarity they once had. They had been tampered with somehow. Bloodshot and tired.

"Any spare change?" he rasped out.

"Perhaps if you were to use it for food then I might," she bit out.

"Who says I won't?"

"Your eyes betray you, sir."

Her statement caught him off guard and she was able to pull herself away. She fled as quickly as her feet would allow.

1948

Molly walked down the London streets. Stretching her arms out, she took a deep breath. Spring was in the air. It was a time of new beginnings for her. She had gotten a new job, moved into her new flat and she even had a date tonight. Her life was perfect.

On her journey through town, she came across a small flower shop, nestled in between a tattoo shop and a music store. The bell above the door, signaled her entrance. The clerk looked up with a smile on her face.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Just looking around," Molly smiled.

The flowers were in full bloom, if she had the money, she would have bought them all. A bundle of red Carnations caught her eye. Memories tickled the back of her mind. Chandeliers, ball gowns, waiters. Shaking her head she tried to forget, but instead more memories came. Gardens, carriages, ice blue eyes. Those blue eyes watching her. Where did these memories come from? The ringing of the shop bell pulled her away from the mysterious memories. She tuned out the conversation of the curly haired man who entered and the clerk. She couldn't get those eyes out of her mind.

Feeling like she was being watched, Molly looked behind her. She was met with the same blue eyes she saw in her mind. She saw couples dancing, candlelight, and a man with slicked back black hair. She could swear she saw his eyes narrow.

"I have been told that I am attractive, but I've never had a woman openly gape at me," the man said.

Molly's mouth snapped shut. "I am so sorry. It's just...you look like someone."

"Can't say I get that a lot. I have quite the unusual face."

"Perhaps I passed you in the street or something."

"Could be," he reached past her and picked up a bundle of tulips.

"Shopping for your girlfriend?" She asked.

"My mother. Unfortunately, my brother left the task to me," he sighed.

"And you've waited until the last minute." It was more of a statement than a question. She smirked at his silence. He was, in way, over his head that much was obvious. He glanced around and all of the flowers around them, reaching out to grab some but stopping before ever touching them.

"You can't go wrong with carnations," she said as she picked up a bundle and handed them to him. "They aren't as cliché as roses. She'll love them."

"Thanks. I'll hold you to that." He said over his shoulder as he walked towards the clerk.

After he paid the clerk, he made to leave. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob and looked back at Molly. His brow furrowed and he took a deep breath. He looked as if he was about to say something, but walked out before any words left his mouth.

Molly sighed and picked up a bundle of carnations for herself. She had to have seen that man before.

2008

The youngest Pathologist at Bart's bloody Hospital. That title now belonged to one Molly Hooper and she couldn't be happier. Her boss was great, her coworkers seemed to like her well enough, and she got to give people endings. This was the best thing that had happened to her in years. After her father died, she almost lost her way. College was a struggle but she pulled through. It was the best decision she had ever made.

Today, she was PMing a body that was found in an alleyway. It looked like an overdose but the police weren't so sure. She was expecting Detective Inspector Lestrade at any moment. However, instead of the Inspector, in walked a man with curly hair and a face she felt like she had seen before, his eyes were so familiar. Maybe in a dream. He acted as if he owned the place. However, when he finally looked at her, he stopped. She tried to speak but she didn't know what to say. He spoke before she could even try.

"This is the body found in the alley, yes? Don't bother answering, it's the only body you've had in all day. Obviously a murder. That's the incompetency of the police for you. Now, have you run tests on the blood yet, or do I have to wait on that as well, or are you going to go ahead and close your mouth."

"I'm-I'm sorry?" she stuttered.

"The tests," he sighed.

"Ye-yes, they're running now. Shouldn't take them too long. I'm sorry, have we met before? You look so familiar."

"Perhaps from a time long past. However, I'm sure you would remember me without having to ask, but look familiar to me as well. Carnations come to mind."

"It's always carnations. Carnations and your eyes. I think someone or something is trying to tell us something. This can't be coincidence."

"The universe is rarely so lazy, or so my brother says." He held out his hand, "the name's Sherlock Holmes."

She took hold of his hand and giggled, "Molly Hooper."

He smirked down at her, "well Miss Molly Hooper, let's see where this goes, shall we?"


End file.
